Digital photographs may be edited using an image editing application. For example, a photograph may be edited in order to fix perceived problems with the photograph, such as red eye, portions being too light or dark, or a color cast on the photo. Some digital photo editing tools include an automatic fix mechanism that attempts to correct multiple problems with the photo. For example, a user may select an “automatic fix” button, which causes these problems to be automatically corrected with one click.
When the automatic fix mechanism runs, the user does not necessarily know the individual problems that were detected and what was done to correct each problem. Exactly what the machine fixes, and the degree of the fix, may not be what the user wanted. Perhaps the user feels that the automatic mechanism makes the photo too bright, or the user wants the automatic mechanism to make the photo darker, but not change the colors. The user cannot specify these things before the automatic mechanism completes the “fix.” The user is therefore forced to (1) accept what the machine gives them, (2) undo and start from scratch with a manual process, or (3) make additional adjustments to the new version of the photo, which may reduce image quality. Moreover, the user does not know where in the photo the fixes are being applied, nor does the user have control over this area. In addition, the user feels a lack of control, which leads to dissatisfaction. Thus, an improved method of editing an image file is needed.